


Tambourine Man

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Barebacking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Platinum!Gerard - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Tambourine!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can shake it, slam it, coax it. You want it behind the beat? Ahead of the beat? Dead on it? I can do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tambourine Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> This is for Round 50 of bandom_meme. This is to my girly Nene's prompt. She loves that tweet and we were talking about it as I did laundry and she was working. I started brainstorming and this is what came out. Don't crush me too badly if it isn't what you wanted. I tried. :)

[ ](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/tambourineman_zps8f693036.png.html)

 

Frank sat back on the bed as he watched Gerard prance around the room shaking and banging his tambourine. Frank bit his lip as he listened to Gerard read off a list of what he could do to it.

"I can shake it, slam it, coax it. You want it behind the beat? Ahead of the beat? Dead on it? I can do it."

Frank loved when Gerard was like this. So sensual and moving his body commanding the attention, all the while he’s playing a tambourine. It started at the shows and then Gerard found out how much it turned Frank on to see him playing it.

The way his platinum hair shone under the stage lights that drove Frank wild to the way it blended in with the darkness of the room. His hair gave Gerard that confidence that Frank loved to see in him. That’s what landed them back in their bedroom at that moment. Frank had mentioned their last show and asked Gerard for a private one.

Frank slid to the front of the bed and leaned forward latching his hands onto Gerard’s hips. He dragged him forward until he was face to face with Gerard’s clothed cock. He leaned inclined towards Gerard’s cock and rubbed his face in it.

“I can give you commands just like that. All you have to do is take them.”

Frank unbuttoned Gerard’s pants while Gerard kept staring down at him still shaking his tambourine. Gerard stepped out of his pants and crawled on top of Frank. Frank scooted back as Gerard followed him.

Frank reached down and stuck his fingers inside of his already prepped hole. Gerard grinned down at him as he shuddered. Frank crawled from under Gerard and turned around on his hands and knees.

Gerard reached down with his empty hand and grasped his cock. He pushed into Frank lightly while holding his waist with the hand that contained the tambourine. Frank’s body trembled and caused the symbols on the tambourine to shake along with the quiver. Frank pushed back on Gerard making the tambourine sound out again. Gerard groaned and moved his hip forward faster.

“How do you want it Frankie?”

“I want it behind the beat baby.”

Frank whispered breathlessly. Gerard pulled out and slid back in halfway, making sure he didn’t go in too deep, and pull out too far. Frank swirled his hips back and forth on Gerard’s cock. Gerard shuddered and lifted the tambourine in the air before bringing it back down swiftly and hitting the side of Frank’s ass cheek with it.

“Oh y-yes Gee baby. Mmm… slam it baby!”

Gerard grabbed both of Frank’s hips and began pounding inside of him. Frank arched as he leaned the bottom of his body down onto the bed.

“Oh fuck yeah. Oh, oh, Ohhhhhh dead on it baby.”

Gerard pushed in Frank at an angled turn and push head first into Frank’s prostate. Frank leaned forward and screamed out Gerard’s name, the rattle of the tambourine rung out into the dimly lit room.

“Come on Tambourine Man. *pant * Play my *pant* body like it’s the sssweetest song.”

Gerard sat the tambourine in the center of Frank’s back and coaxed the tambourine while stroking into Frank swiftly. Gerard threw his head back and moaned loudly. Frank arched his back and looked over his shoulder at Gerard.

“Oooooh Gooooood! Shake it babyyyyyyy.”

Gerard pounded into Frank faster, landing right on his prostate with each hip thrust. Frank’s body started shaking all over and his ass clenched tight around Gerard as he came hard around him, splashing his cum all over the sheets underneath him.

Gerard felt Frank’s walls pulsate around him. He shuddered and spilled deep within Frank’s asshole. Frank moaned as he felt Gerard’s cum milking out against his prostate. Frank collapsed on the bed with the tambourine sliding off of his back and landing on the bed with a shake. Gerard moved it before falling onto the bed next to Frank.

Frank turned around and looked at Gerard. Gerard caressed Frank’s cheek and smiled. Gerard loved that Frank could find something as simple as him playing the tambourine sexy and explode from it.

“Did I do good baby?”

“You always do Tambourine Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
